Yunan the magi
by Mizuki287
Summary: Morgiana ends up finding a house in the middle of a rift. Yunan the magi lives there, he's captivating and morgiana finds herself drawn to this strange man.
1. Chapter 1

Morgiana's lungs were burning and felt like they would explode at any painful minuet. It was so dark, but she had to make it to the dark content for her savior had told her to, with his last dying wish. All she could see was a faint hint of light growing bigger by each step. Her feet slapping the stone below her as her feet ached and her body screamed at her to stop.

That light had to be something, and it was the only thing she could follow, it was better than running straight into darkness that surrounded her. Her heart was racing as she finally saw what the strange light was. A house?! She thought astonished with her eyes widening. Her breathed roared through her head as she grabbed her knees to keep herself from falling over from exhaustion.

The Cabin was small and made completely out of logs. The house was actually quite plain, but who would be crazy enough to build a house in the middle of a huge rift? She thought as she studied the house top to bottom thinking of what she should do next. The huge heavy wooden door creaked open almost painfully slowly.

A very tall man stood, giving off a strange aura like a magi's. He was dressed in almost all green and some white, his shirt exposed quite a bit of skin making morgiana look away for a moment. His pale blue eyes were stunning and his long braid of his golden almost white hair was beautiful. He seemed to glow with his beaty. "You did well to come here morgiana." He speaks with a low and sincere voice and a gentle welcoming smile.

…

Morgiana has lived with yunan for a week in his small cabin. He had told her she couldn't go to the rift, unless she didn't want to return to her friends. Morgiana was torn and had barely come to a decision. There was no possible way morgiana could abandon her friends, she would definitely find a way next time she kept telling herself. But she felt horrible all her life she had always wanted to meet people of her own race.

Morgiana rises up gracefully out of her plain bed in yunan's cabin in the middle of no where. She opens the wooden door that lead to living room seeing the square room lit gently by a fire. Yunan was sitting in the round table in the center of the room drinking tea, as he always seemed to do. Morgiana stared at him for a few moments then quickly blinks out her trance and walks toward him.

Yunan glances at her then continues to drink his tea from a blue cup made of clay. "um..mr. Yunan sir, i have decided that i will not go to the other side of the rift where the fantails are." Morgiana says quietly looking down and gripping her white dress. He finally gives her his full attention and gives her a warm yet slightly confused smile. "Im surprised morgiana, i expe-" he says before getting interrupted by morgiana's soft embarrassed voice "I just can't leave my friends i promised to return to them, and.." she pauses for a while. "and?" Yunan replies.

Morgiana stands up straight, "well, since you're a magi, i was wondering if i could say with you and if you could help me train." She says biting her lip "ill do work so i wont be too much of a burden, i could help you with whatever you ne-" morgiana tries to finish before yunan breaks into a chuckle. "Did you think i would say no?" he says recovering from his laugh with a bright smile. "Your welcome to stay here however long you like, i have a personal liking for you morgiana." He speaks as he rises from his chair.

Morgiana lets out a sigh of relief and a huge grin spreads across her pale face. "Thank you." She says sharply while bowing. Yunan was used to her being really formal, in fact he almost liked that about her. A small smile escaped his thin lips as he glances down at the red haired fanalis.

"Well you probably don't want to stay here in a tiny cabin in the middle of a dark rift, do you?" He asks with a curious smile. "its, fine whatever you want." morgiana chirped a little to excited with yunan letting her stay with him. morgiana was actually a bit afraid of the dark, it reminded her of being a slave. She could see nothing but black while laying on the cold floor and the tight unfriendly shackles biting at her ankles.

"morgiana?" yunan said with a worried look. Morgiana hadn't realized she was looking down and had spaced out for a moment thinking about her past as a slave. "sorry." she says jerking her head up to look at him. She catches herself once again staring at him, he was just so, captivating she could almost not look away. "come on were just going to stay in the tran village above us, ok." he says sternly while grabbing morgiana's wrist and dragging her outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgiana hated going outside, it was so dark, but she let him drag her anyway. She stuttered a bit as her bare feet hit the cold slab of stone. The darkness of the rift was almost threatening. "ok, lets go" yunan says loudly turning to morgiana with an excited expression.

Morgiana lets out a small gasp as her feet get slowly lifted off the cold floor. The higher yunan raised morgiana, the tighter she had to grip on to his hand. Looking down she could see the light of the cabin getting dimer by the second with freezing air blowing her dress and hair in all directions. She looks up at yunan giving him a pleading look, the higher they went the more nauseated she felt.

Yunan looks at her with a smile and lifts her up higher to where her face was to his bare chest and he smoothly grabbed her waist pulling her close. Her cheeks turn a bright red when she feels his bear chest on her face."wow morgiana your even lighter than you look" yunan says with a soft speeds up the pace and the wind increases and she grips his back tightly, praying she doesn't fall. Yunan looked satisfied as he let out a tiny chuckle.

"Are you ok morgiana? " He says playfully "y-yes" she stutters with her eyes closed. "scared of heights?" he adds "n-no" she says with an angry tint in her voice.

Not to long after her feet once again reach the ground. Morgiana opens her fine red eyes slowly. The sun was barely rising and the sky was shades of pink and orange. Morgiana couldn't help but stare, it was so beautiful. The air was much warmer than down in the rift and fresh, pine trees surrounded them and a dirt path set the way into the forest. The sun was almost too bright just because her eyes had adjusted to the dark bottom of the rift.

"The village is this way" yunan says pointing at the narrow dirt trail. "you know, flying would be faster" he say with a silly smile. "no." morgiana says without hesitation and staring at him with a pout. "aw" he says as he inches toward her "You were so cute when you were holding me so tightly" He said teasingly staring at her.

"w-what? n-no, no i wasn't!" she stutters loudly with her cheeks the same shade of red as her hair. She turns around toward the trail and starts to walk quickly. "l-lets just go already" She whines. Yunan cheerfully follows behind the tiny fanalis with a smile.

...

Morgiana's legs were getting a bit sore and she was sweating a bit with the sun now out. "how much longer?" she asks with a sigh. yunan doesn't answer for a moment, "um, i think this might be the wrong trail." the tall blonde magi says scratching his head with a worried smile. "Are you serious?!" Morgiana says swinging her head around in anger to the magi behind her. She pauses a moment and gets more angry seeing that yunan was flying just above the ground instead of walking like her.

"You didn't walk this whole time?" morgiana yells. yunan gives her another smile and she sighs and moves on. "did you atleast bring water?" she's says flatly. "A little, but i might just drink it." He says with a teasing smile with his golden hair softly blowing in the breeze and his hand waving a brown leather water bottle. "you're not the one that walked!" she says looking at him with pleading eyes. "ok fine." he says while reaching his hand carrying the water bottle to morgiana.

As she's about to grab it yunan pulls it away and leans close to her face. Her cheeks got more flushed as the seconds flew by she could feel his breath on her face. He just gives her a smile and pulls away and skips into the trees. "What are you doing?" she says quickly as she trails after him.

"We can just rest here" Yunan says as he takes a seat in the dirt floor. morgiana awkwardly plops next down a few feet away from him."Can i have the water now, please?" She says with her throat now dry.

"Here" he says happily as he scoots closer to the young fanalis. He had a huge grin on his face like he was planning something. "what are you do-" morgiana starts to say before she freezes as yunan gives her a small kiss on the cheek. Her face goes completely red and she moves far away from yunan backing herself into a tree covering her mouth with her hand. "Wh- what's wrong with you?!" She cries "why would yo-you k-k-kiss me?! "She yelled at the magi still sitting on the floor with his grin.

Yunan breaks into a huge laugh, falling on his back to the floor after watching morgiana's reaction. His laughter only angered the fanalis more as she stands at the tree glaring at him. "sorry." He says while rising to his feet with the water bottle in his large hands. "here, for real" he says softly as he finally hands her the water. "all this over stupid water." She whispers to herself before she takes a sip.


	3. Chapter 3

...

Since they were lost, morgiana eventually gave in and let yunan fly her to the tran village, but she couldn't help but think that was his plan all along.

The village was quite small yet very welcoming. It had many tents of different colors and had symbols on them morgiana couldn't understand. There was many animals and children running in all directions bringing a smile to her face. "you should wear that more." yunan says looking toward the beautiful finalis. Morgiana looks down at her body noticing she wasn't wearing anything she normal does not. She looks up at the magi and gives him a puzzled look. "...Your smile" He says with a sincere voice, morgiana's cheeks turn a bit red as she quickly goes off to look for a place for them to set their tent and hides her face.

Yunan doesn't take his eyes of the stunning small girl embarrassingly running from the situation. "Who is that yunan?" a voice coming from behind the magi speaks. Yunan's eyes quickly glance to see who it is then continues watching morgiana.

"my girlfriend" He says with playful smirk as he turns to face a tran villager he knew a while ago. He was a bit surprised the villager believed him as his cheeks were slightly red and he was scratching his head with his short brown hair. "I'm kidding. nice to see you mark" Yunan says to calm him down. "you too, yunan" mark replies with a relieved sigh. Although yunan was thinking how morgiana would react if he actually did spread a rumor around they were dating. The thought brought a mischievous smile across his paleface.

Maybe later he would do it, but they just barely got here there's no need for games, yet. Morgiana sets up the tent with ease. "aw" yunan sighs as he walks toward morgiana with their tent already half way complete. She examines the tent for a moment. "Did i build a part wrong or something?" She asks with a puzzled look.

"nope, you did everything perfect." yunan replies with a smile leaning in towards the confused girl. "Then whats w-wrong." She stutters a bit getting anxious that yunan is so close. He gives her a smile before he turns around and starts to walk away. "w-wait!" morgiana says loudly grabbing onto the magis strange clothing halting him with her strength.

yunan's smile grows at morgiana's reaction. "what is it?" morgiana says with a soft voice. "nothing" He giggles while tilting his toward the fanalis with glowing red eyes only getting angrier by such a tiny pointless thing. "I just wanted to tease you, but you actually did well so i can't."he says flatly as the short girl releases his clothing.

"your so weird." Morgiana speaks with a tempting voice as she looks up to yunan with a striking smile and lightly long rose colored hair flowing in the wind. Yunan takes a few steps back with his cheeks showing a tiny shade of pink as he awkwardly looks away and avoids eye contact for a moment with the beautiful fanalis.

Morgiana was a bit confused by his awkwardness but shortly after returns to finishing up the tent.

About ten minutes later."done." Morgiana whispers to herself under her breath after completing their nice tent. She took a few steps back to see how it looked but she ended up stepping on something soft. She swings her head around and see's a small brown puppy, it was rather plain but still cute.

Morgiana was always awkward with animals, or just anything in general. She leans down a bit to fast scaring the dog causing it to run. "im sorry! wait" She shouts at the puppy in frustration. She starts to chase the puppy still crouching a bit until her head comes to a stop for she had crashed into yunan's stomach. "ah. im sorry! a-are you ok?" She gasps as she backs far away with her face once again a hue of pink.

Yunan leans down toward the puppy and starts to call out to it. The puppy surprisingly quickly, runs straight to yunan. Morgiana looks a little angry as yunan easily picks up the puppy as the small creature wagging his tail. "hehe, do you want to pet him?" yunan says with a grin holding out the puppy toward morgiana.

"no, never wanted to anyway." She says as she avoids to stare at the painfully cute brown puppy being offered to her. "you sure?" yunan says slowly inching toward her.


End file.
